Character Creation
Overview Whether you're new to roleplaying or a veteran, it's important to remember this isn't real! Everyone is here to have a good time and what happens in-character is just that, in-character. How your character, or someone else's character might respond to a situation, say, or do is not necessarily what the player might do, and it's important to keep in-character and out of character situations separate. For character creation in Prometheus, you will need to establish a few things about your character for yourself in whatever order you're most comfortable with: * Species: What kind of creature is your character? * Gender: Is your character male, female, or something else? * Name: What do you want your character to be called? * Role/Job: What kind of position will your character fill in the colony, or elsewhere? * Skills: Both related to the character's job, and interests, what is he or she actually good at? * Personality: What kind of a person is your character? Once you have those core elements established, you can work on other things such as, what kind of equipment your character has, where he or she came from, worked, what kind of more in-depth history you may want to come up with, and perhaps even which other players you might already know from the sim (which can be helpful, if you know people who are playing here already). For an experienced roleplayer, all of this is fairly easy to do. You may even have a character from a previous sim or roleplaying environment that you want to bring into Prometheus. Bringing in a character that wasn't created specifically for Prometheus is fine, but it is very important that you make any necessary adjustments to your character concept for our sim, so that it fits in seamlessly with our environment. Species Both within the United Colonial Federation's sphere of influence, and the nearby populated sectors, there are a number of diverse and colorful species, some allied members of the U.C.F., others simply indifferent neighbors, while others still are outright hostile. Every species is diverse. Though each has a number of defining physical traits, not one of them can be easily summarized into simple stereotypes (though many people try); all of them are just as diverse, both culturally and physically, as Humans- if not more so- and each has multiple native governments and languages. The common language used by most is called "Trade", an artificial language created by a cooperative of species to enable easier interplanetary communication, and is taught to almost everyone from civilized worlds. There are no universal translators and members of the same species often communicate to one another in their own languages in private, or when wishing not to be easily overheard. Some species do require vocoders to communicate in Trade, lacking the vocal mechanisms to pronounce it without aid, but such devices are only capable of translating the native sounds into those of the Trade language, so the individuals must still hear and be able to understand the language. Players may choose to play as members of any of these species, or introduce their own unique race, so long as it stays within the technological and physical limitations of the setting. Player-created species should be discernibly distinct from any similar species listed here, and any custom species created by players will all eventually be examined by the sim moderators, to determine if they are appropriate to the theme. Each standard species represents a wide selection of possible character appearances, and pre-existing avatar and character designs can often be easily adapted with little-to-no effort to fit in with any given race. Below are suggested/required species for various common avatar types. * Terran - Standard Humans. *Synthetics - Androids, Gynoids, Computer AIs, Robots, Anime-style and/or Rikugou avatars. *Augments - Any biological avaar with overt technological components, Anime, Rikugou Avatars. *Splicers/Hybrids - Partial humans, goblins, orcs, mixed species, and/or almost any avatar, including those covered by other species. *Nuumali - Cats, Lions, Tigers, Kemono, any Felines. *Kapran - Dogs, Wolves, Foxes, Hyenas, any Canines. *Vicht - Insectoids, Arachnids, unusual Xeno-types, any Bugs. *Arkhovan - Elves in Space. *Selachii - Sharks, Dolphins, Whales. *Slith - Lizards, Snakes, Crocs, Aligators, some Dinosaurs, most Reptiles. *Okeia - The Okeia avatar by Srs. Corp. *Raujen - Dragons, Kobolds, some reptiles, some Dinosaurs. *Sergal - Sergals of any kind. Do you plan to use an avatar that isn't covered by one of these? Other species may be added in the future, but you can also bring your own species into Prometheus, if you so desire, though you will have to design it with a few limitations in mind: 1.) There is no magic in Prometheus! You cannot have magic powers, or supernatural abilities of any kind, or even what might be considered "superhuman" abilities, such as near-instant or incredibly fast regeneration, super-strength, or immunity to damage. 2.) If people see and like your species, they may want to play as one, as well. If that happens, be sure to stay open-minded and accepting of this kind of attention, and don't do so with the expectation that you will stay unique forever. 3.) If your avatar type has a specific name by its creator, it is recommended that you use that name. It makes it much easier to keep track of everything if other people happen to be using that same avatar, it helps keep the RP environment consistent. 4.) You are still restricted to the same technological limitations as everyone else; your species is not a technological outlier with super-technologies that put anyone else's to shame. With your species chosen (or created), choosing a name and a gender is entirely up to your preference, just make sure to choose ones that you like! Species naming conventions aren't incredibly important, and aliens with human names aren't even that strange, when cultures have been mingling for nearly a century, in some cases. So how do you choose a role and a job? There is a list of jobs available for New Hayden colonists, whether you work for the colony, go freelance, or even hide in the derelict slums, out in the deserts, and your role within the community, what kind of character archetype you want to fill, is up to you, and what you're most comfortable with. Your skills should also be very related to the kind of job you do, though they don't necessarily have to be limited entirely to it. Just remember not to make your character good at everything, as everyone has limits, especially in the future, where hard jobs require lots of specialized training. And, of course, what kind of personality you want is naturally entirely your choice. Maybe your character is a bit like you, or perhaps he or she is someone entirely different? The sky is the limit. With those core elements of your character established, you are pretty much ready-to-go! Prometheus does not currently have a required application process to join, and as long as you follow the rules, and use the guidelines on jobs, species, and technologies well, you aren't likely to encounter any problems. Detailed Species Info United Colonial Federation These species are official member worlds of the interplanetary government formed by the Terrans. The U.C.F. is an inclusive government which exists to help friendly worlds, and their colonies, maintain good diplomatic and trade relations, and cooperate their military efforts, pooling their resources for mutual safety. Terrans "Humans" "Meat Popsicles" - The founders of the United Colonial Federation government, Terrans (from Terra, aka. Earth) are iconified by their fleshy, mostly hairless, bipedal bodies and dextrous hands. Humans as a species are regarded as innovative, versatile, and often materialistic. It is sometimes said that Terra’s governments are little more than pawns of the Megacorporations, massive commercial cooperatives, which sustain their global, and interstellar economy. "IMPROVISE, ADAPT, AND OVERCOME" - An old Terran motto Synthetics "Bots" "Droids" - Not strictly a species, synthetics come in two forms; advanced robots which simulate personalities, but are still slaves to their programming (Dumb A.I.s) and fully self-realized artificial consciousnesses which are capable of self-determination (True A.I.s). Synthetics can come in many forms, created by any species either in their own image, or with utilitarian designs. Artificial Intelligences are often utilized in a variety of roles, both on manned and unmanned starships, as well as part of planetary installations, or installed into robotic interfaces. True Artificial Intelligences are extremely expensive to produce, however, as they cannot be mass-produced in the same fashion as regular computers; True A.I.s must be ‘taught’ sentient behavior through learning programming, though they can do so at a rapid pace, and as such are incredibly rare and valuable. Augments Often lumped in with other forms of ‘synthetic’ life, Cyborgs are living members of any species who have chosen to augment their bodies with mechanical parts, either to replace damaged tissue, or out of a desire to be more than simple flesh. Some limited cybernetic implants are incredibly common among every species, like optical interfaces for simple heads-up computer displays, or medical sensors and corrective prosthetics, but true “Cyborgs” go far beyond that, often replacing one or more limbs, internal organs, or almost their entire bodies with robotics. Splicers and Hybrids "Muties" "Halfbloods" - With the advent of more advanced medical sciences, one of the growing subcultures among many worlds consists of people known as Splicers, and their Hybrid brethren. Splicers are usually Terrans, though there are splicers from virtually every species, but all are the same in that they have chosen to go beyond the being they were born as, undergoing genetic augmentation to become something more. People choose to become spliced for any number of reasons; self-expression, a desire to be different, a desire to fit in with a different species, for medical reasons, for experimental reasons, or even for job-related purposes. Hybrids differ from Splicers in that they are the miraculous product of interbreeding attempts by different species. No alien species are inherently biologically compatible, but with the help of science, even two incompatible parents can form a family. Although it is possible to direct the developing offspring to be the same species as a specific parent, the results of these unions are often Hybrids, beings who have a mix of traits from both lineages, making them a unique creature that could be considered either, or neither species. Nuumali "Cats" "Catians" - The Nuumali, from Napra Prime, are characterized chiefly by their feline attributes, and although they walk bipedally, un-augmented Nuumali typically have bestial characteristics, including fur-covered bodies, feline facial features, and digitigrade legs, as well as tails. Often said to be masters of never saying what they mean, as a species they have a reputation for keeping their true motives hidden beneath a layer of aloof charm. It is rumored that the governments of the Selachii and the Nuumali have been in a state of ongoing hostilities since the two first encountered one-another, though neither side will admit to being responsible for the aggression, and it is up for debate as to whether or not it can really be described as a 'war'. "THE TRUTH IS DECIDED BY THOSE WHO WEAR IT BEST." - An ancient Nuumali proverb Kapran "Kappa Lupans" "Mutts" - The strong and proud Kapran, from the third planet of the Karlas system, are chiefly canine in appearance, with long muzzles, adept senses, and thick fur covering their bipedal features. Kaprans come in a variety of shapes and sizes, with a diverse, multiethnic assortment of cultures that encircle their entire planet. Kapran civilizations typically lean towards socialist or communist structures, and many of their societies still maintain traditions rooted in their ancient "Pack"-like tribal families. Vicht "Mantids" "Bugs" - The unusual insect-like Vicht of Xeton VI have proven to be invaluable to the interplanetary economy, and surprisingly friendly considering their strange, sometimes disturbing, truly alien appearances. Vicht are an extraordinarily genetically complex species, and it is said that no two Vicht are alike; some Vicht seem nearly humanoid, while others may have far more strange, alien anatomies with upwards of twelve separate limbs, tentacles, antennae, and/or chitinous plates. The hive-like structures of Vicht society, and their natural genetic diversity have made them an extremely industrious, and open-minded species. Vicht craftsmanship is often considered to be unparalleled, and their unique physiologies make each Vicht uniquely suited to specialized roles, allowing them to coordinate on amazingly complex and time-consuming tasks with incredible efficiency. Neutral Factions Although the U.C.F.'s sphere of influence is steadily growing, the actual government itself has no borders, or sections of space it can specifically claim as its own, only worlds and their respective colonies which are under the U.C.F.'s joint military protection. Even nearby to other U.C.F. worlds (relatively speaking) there are populated planetary systems, home to spacefaring species which have chosen not to join the Federation, at least not yet. Arkhovan "Space Elves" "Arkies" - Standing anywhere from five-foot square to six and a half feet tall, Arkhovans are bipeds, and remarkably similar to Terrans, distinguished by their often paler skin, and pointed, elongated ears, which can extend to upwards of a foot in length for some individuals. Arkhovan skin pigmentation and body-hair coloration can vary greatly, though they typically lack the ‘vibrant’ healthy hues of other races, due in part to the selective breeding and traditional Arkhovan gene-therapy which plays a large part in how they are born. The Arkhovan homeworld was destroyed by a stellar cataclysm over two centuries ago, but most of their remaining population lives on aboard the “Worldfleet”, a migrant flotilla of warp-ships which is slowly making its way across the sector. The Arkhovan Worldfleet is secretive, reclusive, and promotes loyal only among Arkhovans, but many have been known to abandon their migratory lifestyle, and settle on habitable worlds they happen across, or among other species; Terrans in particular. The Arkhovan are ruled by a matriarch, their queen, one of the few old Arkhovan who remain that remember their old homeworld, and has never been seen outside the Worldfleet. Selachii ''' "Jaws" "Fish" - From their ocean homeworld of the same name, the Selachii are widely regarded as a species that is not to be trusted, by most.. Selachii are reputed for being bloodthirsty and easy to provoke, and with good reason, as their entire civilization evolved from oceanic hunting packs, a heritage which is still strong in their culture. Selachii can vary dramatically in height and appearance, but they all share some aquatic qualities, including pointed or rounded snouts, mouths filled with teeth, fins for improved swimming, and typically have tails, usually also with swimming fins. Most Selachii are often compared to Terran sharks (especially by Terrans), but they are also not fish, by any definition, being inherently amphibious, and possessing as a species a number of diverse physical characteristics that make them much more similar to mammals. Selachii culture lacks a number of the moral conventions of other races, such as cannibalism, or the eating of other sentient species being taboo. In spite of this, they are not single-minded, bloodthirsty predators; modern Selachii culture is typically defined by competition, and it is their competitive nature that eventually brought them scientific advancement, and into the interstellar era. Selachii is quite a remote world from the Federation, but Selachii are inquisitive and social, albeit stereotypically violent, and so many individuals are adapting well to traveling far and wide among the stars, integrating into other civilizations as they please. '''Slith "Lizards" "Scalies" - The Slith of Bazal Prime are one of the oldest species in the local region of space, and once had a technological leg up on every other star-taveling culture. However, while they were the most advanced at the dawn of the interstellar age for other races, Slith culture and technology are slow to adapt or change, and the spread of foreign technology and influence quickly outpaced Slith advancements, and they are now just as reliant on the interstellar trade community as anyone else. The Slith are bipedal reptilians, with scale-covered bodies, lizard-like or saurian snouts, and most often tails and sharp claws. The Slith are said to be famously patient, though also a bit stubborn, and have elected to not join the Federation, as their governments are still politically undecided on the matter. Okeia "Beaks" "Sand Rats" - The Okeia come from Oka, a world dominated mostly by deserts and jungles, but rich in natural resources, along with the other planets in their home system. Okeia have fur-covered bodies, accentuated by a long tail and powerful legs, sharp claws, and a beak-like snout, with high-standing pointed ears, and are considered newcomers to the interstellar community, still finding their place in the sector, though many Okeia are already migrating away from their home system to find a place among other species. The Oka system’s plentiful natural resources have given them stable trade arrangements with their neighbors, and their propensity for an almost Terran-like curiosity, along with a healthy appreciation of valuables, have given them a somewhat unwarranted reputation for greed. Hostile Factions Although the governments of these species are considered openly hostile, and very dangerous, individuals do not necessarily have to share that attitude, and many of their number have spread out into the galaxy, integrating themselves into other multi-racial communities, for whatever personal reasons they may have. Raujen "Space Dragons" - Hailing from their homeworld of Raua, the Raujen are a technologically advanced species, ruled by a vast, aggressive interplanetary Empire. The Raujen themselves are a physically diverse species of dragon-like bipeds, varying greatly in size and the specific features of their appearances, due in part to their species' aggressive use of bio-engineering. Although most Raujen are of a similar size to other bipedal races, the Raujen Empire has sometimes used experimental, and often unethical procedures to push the limits of what they are capable of, turning soldiers into massive, living bioweapons, described as being similar to the dragons of myth. The Raujen Empire has proven to be incredibly possessive and violent, attempting to conquer and 'claim' worlds, though they rarely invest any resources or attention in maintaining or caring for their conquests. The Empire has no love of peace, and doesn't take kindly to the thought of not owning everything there is to own. The Raujen Empire's 'borders' have recently expanded closer toward populated Federation worlds, and the first fires of war are springing to life. “WE ARE THE STARS, WE ARE THE FIRE OF ALL CREATION. THAT WHICH IS, IS OURS, AND ALL ELSE WILL BE ASH.” - The words of a famous Raujen general. Sergal Sergals hail from the remote planet of Vilous, a world that was once ripe with diverse sentient species, until the great Sergal generals of ancient times waged genocidal war, and wiped out their competition in a vicious campaign of brutality. Sergals have evolved somewhat since, but their violent, vicious, and self-important culture still persists to this day, and the Sergal clan-governments refuse to cooperate with any outsiders. Although the Sergals have not united to start a new interplanetary war (yet), many of them have begun spreading out into the stars, looking for fights to pick... or possibly to escape their own totalitarian leaders. Navigation Category:Browse